


Sloppy Mouth, Redux

by reginahalliwell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: Prompt fill for samwhambam: "the first time David gets wine drunk in front of Patrick"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Sloppy Mouth, Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



David, who is usually so meticulous and precise with every aspect of his life, is a very sloppy drunk. His speech slurs, his eyelids droop, his affection flows more freely… he also literally spills whatever is in his hand way too much for an adult human with otherwise perfect dexterity.

But Patrick doesn’t mind. Because when David is wine drunk—and it must be wine, Patrick has found out through his own trial and error (there might be a spreadsheet!)—he is also less self-conscious. Freer with his emotions. More confident. All those things that are sold as negative consequences of getting drunk, like lowered inhibitions, make David an especially interesting conversational partner.

He would never exploit it, of course. But the first time Patrick is with David when he has a little too much wine to drink is also the first time David nuzzles into him like he’s a cat. More importantly, David becomes sincere, which is probably why he and Stevie get high together rather than drunk. And finally, wine-drunk David can take a fucking compliment _the first time_ Patrick gives it, no quibbling, no self-deprecation, no deflection.

But this is the first time it’s happened, and they haven’t really talked through what consent looks like when one of them is inebriated and the other isn’t, and so Patrick doesn’t press his advantage. It’s difficult, with David so openly affectionate and eager to please in a selfless rather than subservient way. But Patrick shuts it down, pretty easily, when David leans in to kiss him.

Patrick pulls away, his fingers firm against David’s lips even as he smiles in appreciation for David’s attempt.

“Why not?” David almost whines, but his words are blurry like a rainy windshield, which ironically only makes it clearer to Patrick why they can’t do it.

“Because you have a sloppy mouth,” Patrick replies, recalling the way David’s jaw had dropped the first time he said that to his then-only-in-business-partner. And because he’s wine drunk, there’s a few seconds delay between the words falling from Patrick’s lips and the moment David’s slow brain registers them. But his jaw still drops.


End file.
